The Elements
by Hermione
Summary: Ron...dead, oh no! you gasp...V-LONG story coming your way, beware, it's complicated and it'll be added to soon
1. Default Chapter Title

The Elements 

Book 1 - Fire 

Chapter 1- Les Miserables E-mail She-Who-Is-A-Bit-Mad-In-The-Head (Hermione The Mean) hermionegreen@ireland.com Thank you soooo much to Hermione for beta reading, typing out, posting under her name, editing, being my best friend for the past seven years, doing LOTS of formatting (taking precautions from her own experiance), adding her own writing and giving me tips and the actual idea for my fourth fan-fic. 

Harry and Hermione were almost through their sixth year at Hogwarts, and after the death of their best friend, Ron Weasley (as if you didn't already know), spirits were running very low indeed. At the Gryffindor table, they sat by themselves. Neither of then had spoken since Ron had died, nor had they cried. Everyone in Gryffindor was grieving and they tried not to talk about Ron in front of them. Draco Malfoy, however had a smirk on his pale, pointed face. Any tine Harry and Hermione passed him, he would point and snigger to his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Even they, whose skulls were about as thick as concrete slabs felt sorry for Harry and Hermione. 

Teachers no longer called on Hermione or Harry, as they knew that there was no point, seeing as they hadn't spoken since. After lunch one afternoon, Draco Malfoy came up to Harry and Hermione in the Entrance Hall. "Hello Potter, had a nice day? Once again let me just say how sorry I am about your friend Ron. You know it really is a pity, because if you hadn't come to Hogwarts, none of this would have happened. And Hermione I would have thought that you, of all people would know the counter spell. 

*the weird author*"I choose this moment to tell you I LIKE TOADS, GO TREVOR!!!.Ahem sorry where was I?" 

Hermione burst into tears and sank onto the hard marble floor. Tears started trickling down Harry's face too. They fell silently as he looked at Malfoy, such rage and hatred he had never felt, it was coursing through his veins. But he couldn't think of anything to say that could possibly convey how angry he really was, so he thought the better of it. 

He turned to Hermione and put his arm around her. 

" I...I...I d...did know it...b...but, I c...couldn't, he was in agony, sniff, and I could have stopped it," she sobbed. 

"There wasn't anything you could do really," Harry croaked, "It was too Dark, too strong" He helped her up and they supported each other to the Tower. No one knew what to say or do except throw dirty looks at Malfoy, who looked sickeningly pleased with himself. Harry and Hermione went to the common room, where they sat until very late at night, going over everything in their heads. They separated to their dormitories. Harry cried into his pillow and ignored Dean and Neville when they came to ask if he was OK. The next day Harry and Hermione both looked like they could burst into tears any second. 

The end of term came quickly and Gryffindor had, once again, won the House and Quidditch cup, but none of this mattered to Harry, he just wanted to hide away from the world , he didn't care that all the Slytherians, except Draco Malfoy, were cheering 

~*~A/N~*~ Do those little lines in Word annoy anyone else?! 

for him. He looked like he hadn't slept in days and Hermione was exactly the same. After the feast, Harry, Hermione and Ginny shared a compartment, Ginny was still in shock. Harry and Hermione walked through the barrier into the Muggle World once more. Harry approached his uncle. Uncle Vernon, observant as he was, had noticed that Harry was extremely miserable and had another owl (Harry had inherited Ron's owl) What's wrong boy? And where's your other little friend?" he said, looking around for Ron. "dead"he said quietly and had no pleasure in the extremely faint look of shock on Uncle Vernon's face. Harry went straight to his room when he got to 4 Privit Drive. He looked longingly out the window, remembering the day, Ron, Fred and Gorge had come to rescue him from his aunt and uncle in a flying car. He went to his bed, lay down and cried himself to sleep. 

~*~ 

Well now wasn't that a happy story?! If you really want the rest of it, or you want to know what happened to Ron, or you just want to slag me off for writing such a bad story, E-mail me!!!*please?*anyone?*::snivel:: 

OH THAT'S NICE!!! Humph! 

More soon!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

If you like this, let me know 'cos I'll stop submitting if you don't like it. Thanx to Hermione the Evil for submitting this for me!!! 

CHAPTER 2...THE ELEMENTS...BOOK 1:FIRE 

A HOODED FIGURE 

Harry managed to get through the Summer without doing anything much interesting. Once he had decided to write a letter to Hermione, but he couldn't think of anything to write about, so he just put away his parchment. 

Towards the end of August, Harry thought he had better go to to Diagon Alley, So he got out the Muggle that he had exchanged last year in Gringotts the year before. 

He told the Dursleys that he was going out for a walk, and they, being the Dursleys, were more than supportive to get him out of the house, so he went to the nearest payphone and ordered a Taxi for the next morning to bring him to London. 

The next morning, he carefully picked the lock of the cupboard under the stairs and gathered his wand, books, robes and firebolt and legged it up the stairs as quietly as he could. He got everything organised and tip-toed down stairs. 

Chapter 2 A Hooded Figure 

Harry managed to get through the Summer without doing anything much interesting. Once he had decided to write a letter to Hermione, but he couldn't think of anything to write about, so he just put away his parchment. 

Towards the end of August, Harry thought he had better go to to Diagon Alley, So he got out the Muggle that he had exchanged last year in Gringotts the year before. 

He told the Dursleys that he was going out for a walk, and they, being the Dursleys, were more than supportive to get him out of the house, so he went to the nearest payphone and ordered a Taxi for the next morning to bring him to London. 

The next morning, he carefully picked the lock of the cupboard under the stairs and gathered his wand, books, robes and firebolt and legged it up the stairs as quietly as he could. He got every thing organised and tip-toed down stairs.He put Siri into Hedwig's cage and put them outside first, so that they wouldn't make so much noise. One by one, he carried each thing downstairs and left a note. By 3.05am, the Taxi had pulled up outside no. 4 Privat Drive and Harry clambered in. The Taxi driver looked at him oddly; a boy, at 3am leaving a house by himself and going to London alone, with what looked like : two owls, a huge trunk, and, what bared an uncanny resemblance to a broomstick. 

Six hours later Harry arrived in London and paid the driver. Stiff legged and tired, he got out of the car and pulled out his things. He walked to the Leaky Cauldron with his heavy load. 

When he got there the four people stopped talking and a man in the corner took off his hat. Harry walked to Tom the Inn Keeper. 

"Hello Tom," Harry said, as he felt four pairs of eyes watching him. 

"Hello," said Tom as he analysed Harry 

"Do you have any rooms?" 

"Yes, just a minute," he disappeared under the counter and came back with a key. 

"Thanks Tom!" Harry said with relief, "You saved my life!" Then realising what he had just said, he felt himself go red. 

"This way," said Tom suddenly. 

Harry went to his room and set down his bags, then he went to the yard at the back of the small pub. He took out his wand and tapped the magical brick (((I want you to think about that for a while..."The magical brick!!!")))possibly. The Archway appeared. The first thing he saw was Hermione, standing in front of Floren Fortiscue's, looking at it in what appeared to be horror. He walked over to her. 

"Harry...this is where...remember?" she said helplessly. 

"Yes I remember," He looked down at the ground in silance,"Are you staying for the holidays?" 

"Yes, Mum and Dad said I could because they thought you might be staying, you are, aren't you?" 

"Yeah, let's go buy our books and things" 

They spent the rest of the day shopping and sorting their books.They got back to the pub and went to bed. They woke early the next morning: 

"Hi,"Mumbled Hermione as she played with her Weetabix. 

"Mmm," replied Harry as he pulled up a cup and poured himself some tea, "What do you want to do today?" 

"I don't know, I don't really feel like any thing" 

"Well I have to buy some owl food, I'll be back by lunch" 

"Okay," She looked deep in thought, so Harry decided to leave her. 

Harry strolled down Diagon Alley, casually looking at the witches and wizards as they passed, when suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his forehead. 

"OUCH!" He yelled and clasped his hand to his forehead. He spun around, he knew this had to mean something. 

Then he saw a hooded figure, heading towards Knockturn Alley. The pain stopped, just as suddenly as it had started. 

Harry decided to follow this cloaked figure, although he had been told many times not to put a foot down Knockturn Alley, but he felt this compelling urge to follow it. 

He set off at a quick pace after the mysterious figure. He stopped as it went into a shop called "Time Back". He waited and looked in the window. The figure walked to some very large books He seemed to be looking for something. Harry watched as the figure went to the manager and said something. They disappeared down a cellar door. 

Harry entered the shop and cautiously approached the books that the figure was looking at. They were very large and called "Fire, Water, Earth and Air". According to the sign, The Book had a spell for everything to do with the Elements. 

Harry looked through one of these books. He saw good spells and dark spells. He didn't know why but he couldn't take himself away from them, he kept having to take one more look, he felt like he was missing something. He decided to buy it. He approached the counter and rang the bell. He heaved the enormous book onto the counter and paid fof it. He then left and proceeded to the pet shop. 

He walked in and noticed that the assistant seemed a little flustered. She was tall and slim. She had short curly brown hair and a perfect complection. She smiled at him. He walked to her. 

"Can I have two bags of Speller's Best Brand Owl Food, please" 

"Yes, hang on a minute," She ducked under the counter and came back with two huge bags of owl food 

He paid for them and turned to walk out .He noticed a black hooded cloak, hung carelessly on the back of the door. Harry looked at the door and then looked at the woman. She smiled at him again and her eyes twinkeled mysteriously. He walked out of the shop and wondered if that could have possibly been her, but then he thought, 

"No, that's stupid, you couldn't get from Knockturn Alley to Diagon Alley that fast behind me"! 

He returned to the Leaky Cauldren and sat down by Hermione (Who was still sitting in the same place he had left her in). He put his bags on the table. The Book he had bought in Knockturn Alley fell out onto the table. Hermione gasped; 

"Harry," She said trembling,"Where did you get this?" 

END OF PART 2 TO BE CONTINUED... 

************************************************************************************** 

PLEASE REVIEW OR EMAIL ME AT::::: hermionegreen@ireland.com ::::: 

************************BY HERMIONE THE MEAN****************************************** 


	3. Default Chapter Title

  
AND YES, YOU WILL FIND OUT WHAT EXACTLY HAPPENED TO RON..SO DON'T WORRY!!!!  
  
CHAPTER 3...THE ELEMENTS...BOOK1:FIRE  
"I..er...I...Iwent...to...er...Knockturn Alley"  
  
"How did you know? She asked still in awe.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"The counterspell...and Reversal reheme, they're in this book!" She said exasperatedly.  
  
"For...for what?" He asked, partially antisapating the answer.  
  
"The spell that He used on Ron," She withdrew and looked down.  
  
"Show me."  
  
Hermione sniffed and told Harry to close his eyes as she chanted.  
  
"Altira, Shandow, Landra, Arcadia (In 6th and 7th year, they're allowed to use small chants, for practice and homework reasons)," She too had closed her eyes. There was a sudden gust of wind. It opened the book on the page of what looked to Harry like a reversal reheme. The whole page was covered in Latin. Hermione flicked through the pages.  
  
"This is how long it is," She said, as she held up about five huge pages of tiny writing.  
  
"Em...Hermione, sorry, but...would you explain?" Harry asked timidly.  
  
"Oh Harry," Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "This spell will reverse everything that a dark wizard has done, but..." She looked up at him,"The witch or wizard who recites the reheme, must have drunk a unicorn's blood."  
  
Harry gasped.  
  
"Well...I...The Centaur...Voldemort! The Forbidden Forest is... well, forbidden!"  
  
"Well, you see Harry, if you drink a unicorn's blood, not for your own benefit, or for Evil purposes, then you should be OK"  
  
"HERMIONE, I CAN'T KILL A UNICORN!!!" Harry shouted , before he could realise that everyone in the small pub was looking at him. Hermione buried her face in her hands and said "Do you think you could have said that any louder? I don't think they heard you in Australia"  
  
Harry grabbed The Book and Hermione's sleeve and dragged them into his room.   
  
"Hermione I'm serious, I'm not killing a unicorn," He said as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"Harry, it's OK...I'll do it," She said lowly.  
  
"No you will not, Hermione...I won't..."  
  
"Harry, if you're not doing it for your own benifit, then it's okay,"she said, as if it was self explanatory.  
  
"Have you seen a dead unicorn? No? Well I have and it was the worst thing I'd ever seen!"  
  
But Hermione wouldn't give up easily.  
  
"Harry,"She said in a voice not much more than a whisper,"If a unicorn knows what you're doing, and it's for a good reason, it will give itself up."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean it will lie down and die"  
  
Harry looked stunned, he thought for some minutes before finally saying:" OK, I'll do it"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Only a bit more to go so, hang in there!!! I'll be on holiday soon so you won't have to wait much longer.  
  
  
Hermione the Mean  
hermionegreen@ireland.com  



	4. Default Chapter Title

HELLO ALL MY ADORING FANS!!!!! ONCE AGAIN LET ME JUST REMIND YOU, THAT YOU WILL ACTUALLY FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO RON!!!!!('S KINDA DRAMATIC)  
  
Harry spent much of his time looking through The Book, trying to learn the whole spell. He was determined to learn it all, so determined, in fact, that he had completely forgotten about the hooded figure in Knockturn Alley.  
  
Eventually, the first of September came. Harry and Hermione got to King's Cross Station by Elemberry Dust (You sprinkle it over you and think about where you are going). They seemed lot happier than when they had last stepped through the Magical Barrier, simply because, they knew something no one else knew.  
  
They got on the train and found Ginny, who was sitting alone in a carriage,and looked deep in thought.  
  
"Hello Ginny," Said Hermione uncertainly.  
  
Ginny jumped, then looked up at then in utter surprise.  
  
"Oh, hi," she mused, giving an heir of preoccupation that told them she wanted them to go away so that she could go back to thinking.  
  
"Mind if we sit here?" asked Harry timidly.  
  
"What...no, go ahead"  
  
It was very hot in the compartment and Harry was thinking about opening the window.  
  
"Does any..." He began.  
  
"No, I was just thinking the same myself," Ginny intervened immediately.  
  
"Er... thanks, Hermione, do you mind if I open the window?" He enquired, slightly thrown off.  
  
"Em, no," Said Hermione, eyeing Ginny suspiciously  
  
A few minutes later, they arrived at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. They went through the grand front doors and pushed their way towards The Great Hall. Everyone was glad to be, in most of their cases, home.  
  
They all sat down at their House Tables and noticed the change in centrepiece :In the middle of the Gryffindor table, there was an enormous iron sculpture, it was four long pieces of silvery metal, interwoven. At the top lay a lion, looking down at the goggling students, appearing to be very relaxed with it's tail dangling over the side. Each table had one of these sculptures on it, each with their mascot peering down at them.  
  
Perhaps the most unusual thing about these sculptures was that they each had a flame going through them. Gryffindor's flame was fire coloured, but all the other tables' flames were their house colours. Harry looked around and saw Hufflepuff goggling at their yellow flame, Ravenclaw goggling at their blue flame, and Slytherian, slightly amused at their green flame.  
  
Just then, Professor Dumbledore stood up;  
  
"Ahem, and welcome back to Hogwarts for yet another year of fun, learning and brain-filling!" His eyes twinkled at the students, "As you can see, we've had rather a change of decoration," He smiled round at the tables.  
  
"Most of you won't know that it is the year of the elements," At this point, everyone shuffled around uncomfortably, as if to say "who cares?!" . Except Hermione, who stayed noticeably still, looking contentedly at Dumbledore.  
  
"So," He continued, "We've changed to celebrate. The season Summer, as it is now, is the season of fire, Autumn is the season of air, Winter is the season of Water and Spring is the season of earth"  
  
"Well, I suppose you're all starving, so I'll let you get on with this magnificent feast!" He clapped his hands and an enormuos feast appesred before their eyes on the golden plates.  
  
Harry happily dug in. He looked from side to side at all the Gryffindors, Dean, being his usual self, had his face buried in a plate of food. Neville was doing the exact same. Parvati was chatting to Lavender (in between bites). He looked at the new first years and remembered his first day at Hogwarts. Then he looked at Hermione, she appeared to be the only one chewing her food, she looked very deep in thought.  
  
Ah, he thought, I'm home. He then dove back into his plate of food (Crumpets?!). Harry went to bed that night, extreamly contented, everything was going smoothly.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
I REEEALY DON'T LIKE TYPING, AS YOU CAN TELL FROM HOW SHORT THE CHAPTERS ARE, ach, tá mé sásta le mo scéal, an bhfuil sibh sásta le mo scéal? An dtuigeann sibh? Níl? Níor cheap mé go raibh sibh ablta! (Tee-Hee)  
  
Sorry, just a bit of Irish there!!   
  
COME BACK NEXT TIME   
SAME POTTER TIME   
SAME POTTER CHANNEL 


	5. Default Chapter Title

THE ELEMENTS-CHAPTER 5 ______THE GOBLET OF BLOOD______  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day, Harry woke and scrambled round for his robes, wand and books. He hurried down to breakfast and grabbed his timetable anxiously. Suddenly his face fell.  
  
"Potions first", he groaned, "Once again, with Slytherian. Gawd, why couldn't they have just changed it, JUST for this year?!   
  
"Cheer up!", said Hermione, through a mouthful of toast, "This thing is sooo cool...hey! Look the lion's changed position", And so it had, it was now sitting upright. Harry looked around and saw that all of the others had changed position too.  
  
He went to potions and everything went pretty smoothly, Snape was his usual self, but Harry was used to it after six years, although, he thought, you really can't get used to Snape.  
  
Divination was next, and Professor Trelawny seemed sort of annoyed that Ron had died and not Harry, but she also seemed kind of smug that one of them had died. She kept throwing him dirty looks, but he didn't mind because he knew something that she didn't.  
  
The rest of the day went wll for Harry, he enjoyed pretty much all of his classes, simply because he had missed them so much.  
  
At dinner that night, he was talking to Amy O'Connell and Maria Power(My friends insisted on being in this), the two Beaters on the quidditch team, about tactics when Hermione nudged him and nodded in the direction of the teacher's table, where there seemed to be a lot of commotion about something. Then Dumbledore stood up and said:  
  
"Excuse me students, can I have youre attention please!" It wasn't a question, it was a command, the students fell quiet, quite suddenly, "There is a fire in the castle, " A few people gasped , no one thought that a fire could start at Hogwarts. "I want you to remain calm but it is spreading rapidly, we're going to seal the doors and we would like you to stay here until we've dealt with this"  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other. Hermione raised her eyebrows thoughtfully.  
  
"What, Hermione, what's going on up there?  
  
"Huh?"  
  
" In your head, I swear, you've got your own little world, I can see the wheels turning!"   
  
People shuffled a little in their chairs nervously.Harry and Hermione looked at each other. Hermiopne raised her eyebrows thoughtfully.  
  
"What...Hermione, what're you doing up there?"  
"Huh?"  
"In your head, I swear, you've got your own world up there... I can see the wheels turning!"  
"It's just," She lowered her voice,"Later, in the common room...I need to show you something"  
  
It took the reachers the best part of an hour to stop the blaze. Whan it was finally put out, the studants returned to their houses.  
  
"What did you want to show me?" asked Harry curiously.  
  
"Get the Book," she said urgently.  
  
"Ok, calm down, Hermione!" Harry ran to his dormitory and grabbed the Book, he then ran straight back to Hermione. As soon as he sat down, Hermione grabbed the Book straight from him and flicked through the pages. Finally, she came to the Reversal Reheme and scanned through the pages. Suddenly she stopped.  
  
"There!" She exclaimed, "Foot notes" She searched something and then, "Look! Look right there!"  
  
Harry bent over the page, he had to get pretty close to see the writing as it was so small. He directed his gaze to where Hermione was pointing. It said: 'This spell may dramatically effect the user and on people close to him/her; you may experiance a lack of concentration. Also, you must drink the blood of a unicorn before you preform this spell. There is only one paralising charm that can be used that will not over power the spell(See page 1057)This charm will only last one minute'  
  
"What?"voiced Harry, looking extreamly alarmed,"One minute?! You are joking, aren't you!!!"  
  
"Not that! That's the least of our worries! Look-'The elements may dramaticaly effect the user's and people close to him"  
  
"What d'you mean?"  
  
"Oh, think Harry! The fire, the year, the centerpieces. that fire could have burned down the entire castle, and no one knows how it started"  
  
"What're you getting at?"  
  
"That's just the beginning of it and it'll get worse and worse as you memorise it. All I can say is, you had better drink that unicorns blood, before something more serious happens"  
  
Harry looked down. I can do it tonight, he thought, with the invisibilty cloak(-I know that I'm making Harry seem really dum but he's getting over a shock isn't he, any way, he isn't this dum for the rest of it-)  
  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________TO BE CONTIUED...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WRITTEN BY HERMIONE THE MEAN  
  
hermionegreen@ireland.com  
  
  
16:37 13/05/00 


End file.
